


Expecting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Expecting

Title: Expecting  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #111: Acceptance  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Be warned, Mpreg suggested.

  
~

Expecting

~

“Ready, Harry?”

Harry sighed. He dreaded the monthly dinners at Malfoy Manor with too many forks, stilted silences, and Lucius’ glares. He only did it for Draco. “Yeah.”

They arrived at seven. Instead of silence, however, screaming greeted them. Harry barely managed to dodge a hex as he exited the Floo. Draco dragged him behind a chair where Lucius' was crouching.

“What’s going on, Father?”

“We’re expecting,” Lucius whispered.

Harry blinked. “You, too?”

The yelling stopped. “I’m going to be a grandmother?” Narcissa squealed.

“Thanks,” Lucius mouthed, as Narcissa ushered them to dinner where Harry could bask in Lucius’ acceptance.

~


End file.
